


love shot

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Light Angst, M/M, idk if it's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: They say when you're about to face your death, your whole life flashes before you and all you see are the good memories and loved ones.For Seungmin, he sees those as he sinks his teeth, piercing through pale skin stretching across a warm neck.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	love shot

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2020!
> 
> skz vampire au because of side effect gayo stage wooo  
> i haven't written in forever so here's to hoping this simple (and terrible) short fic will kick start me writing fics for this year! o/

They say when you're about to face your death, your whole life flashes before you and all you see are the good memories and loved ones.

For Seungmin, he sees those as he sinks his teeth, piercing through pale skin stretching across a warm neck. 

He sees Hyunjin ㅡ his lover. Those dimples that form when he smiles, that mole just beneath his eye and Seungmin can  _ feel _ like he's brushing through Hyunjin’s hair as they sit back on the couch.

He sees the puppy they had adopted together a few months back. Kkami was it. A cute lil pup.

He sees themselves in their cosy small apartment. Tucked away from the busy streets of the city, walls painted sky blue like his favourite color, the kitchen a mess with dishes everytime Hyunjin attempts to cook them a meal. Soft kisses and playful hugs shared everyday.

There's so many more memories that were appearing but it seems like there wasn't much time for all.

As rush of adrenaline kicks in and suddenly all he sees is pitch black darkness taking over the pale canvas that was before him. 

“ _ Shit _ Chan,” a gasp from a concerned voice is heard, “I think he's dead.” 

“Oh my god,” another voice cracked, this time wavering with guilt, “Hyungs I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

_ Dead _ . _ That's what I am _ . 

Seungmin loses consciousness within the next second.

  
  
  


There's a knock on the door. 

Seungmin groans and raises his hand to touch his head. God did he fall off a building or something, his head was pounding and there's a constant ringing that won't go away.

The door opens without waiting for his reply.

Seungmin realises the room he's in is dark, really dark. He squints and tries to identify the room he's in. It's not his room and he sits up immediately in panic. 

A hand stops him from getting up from the bed and Seungmin looked at its owner. 

“I'm Minho,” the man said, his looks are out of this world, Seungmin had to note that down, “Look a lot has happened and I need you to calm down before I let you out of this room.”

Seungmin hears words like ‘bitten’, ‘my mate saved you’, ‘given another chance’, ‘passed out 4 days’, ‘Hyunjin’, ‘younglings’ as Minho was talking.

Only one word caught his attention “ _ Hyunjin _ ”.

“Where’s Hyunjin?” Seungmin asks but his voice wavers a little as he feels uneasy. 

  
  
  


Later Minho holds Seungmin’s hand as he takes him out of the dark room and into a dining hall where Hyunjin was sitting with another man. The other man was blonde and Minho introduced him as Chan ㅡ Minho’s mate. 

Hyunjin didn't speak a single word when he saw Seungmin. His eyes spoke a thousand words and it was all about sadness and guilt. Seungmin felt it and it took a few nudges from Chan to get Hyunjin to speak up.

“..I'm sorry…,” Hyunjin said, “You could’ve died because of me.” There's a tear that falls down his cheek followed by more. 

The atmosphere in the room was weird, Seungmin inhaled after what felt like minutes and he suddenly felt thirsty, real thirsty.

His head snaps towards Chan and he lunges towards him. Seungmin goes straight for the neck and Chan is unfazed and lets his bite his neck. Minho calmly pats Seungmin’s back as he drinks from Chan. 

Chan kept encouraging him to take his time to drink slowly but all Seungmin could hear is his cold heart pounding and the rush of the smell of iron filling his senses. 

When Seungmin pulls back he sees Chan's white shirt stained with blood, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks at it. The color looks pretty on his skin and he's fascinated by it.

The four of them sit down and Seungmin is told about the events from the past few days. Surprisingly Seungmin isn't shaken at all after being told that Hyunjin was a vampire youngling taken care by Chan and Minho. 

Those two were centuries old vampires who had bonded and been lovers since they met. They had found Hyunjin abandoned by his clan and took him under their roof, taking care and teaching him everything they know on living in this world as a vampire.

Hyunjin was silent the whole time as Chan and Minho spoke. He was still being hard on himself for almost killing his lover. Hyunjin wasn't careful and had injured Seungmin when a glass vase had fallen. He panicked and couldn't control himself. One thing led to another and Seungmin had lost a lot of blood.

Next thing they know, Seungmin was turned by Chan. It was the only way to save him but Chan has never done this to anyone and Minho was afraid if anything would go wrong. 

Hyunjin knew Chan has warned him not to fall in love with a human. Not do so if Hyunjin wasn't ready to be responsible for robbing someone of a normal life. 

But he couldn't resist Kim Seungmin and now he has to bear the guilt of Seungmin losing what was an amazing life as a human.

It's all too much to take in but Seungmin tries his best, he loves Hyunjin despite only being together for nearly a year. He knows there's tons of uncertainty moving forward. How does he move on with life exactly.

How does he accept the fact that he's now a...vampire.

How is he accepting this news so calmly. 

He's lost in his thoughts when a cold hand envelopes his own hand, thumb gently grazing on the surface as if calming him down.

Seungmin smiles and feels the sharpness of his  _ fangs _ brushing his lips, he licks his lips and tastes a few drops of blood and god was he terrified of what he's turned into.

A new life as a vampire awaits him.

  
  


Everything’s gonna be okay because he has Hyunjin, Chan and Minho.


End file.
